Diez Años Despues
by LupitaChapero
Summary: Sendokai - esta historia ocurre sin que pase la segunda temporada
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Después de leer un libro y antes del examen se me ocurrió esta historia.**

 **En esta historia no ha ocurrido nada de la tercera temporada :)**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenece ni la serie ni sus personajes solamente poseo la historia…**

Capitulo 1

Diez Años Después…Casa y Maestra Nueva

Ella creció con las historias de su hermano, en las que él junto con sus amigos salvaron a la Tierra de la invanción de los Zorn. De eso ya paso 10 años; si no recordaba mal, su hermano le dijo que después de acabar con Zorn el le dijo a su mejor amiga que le gustaba, ella lo correspondía, esa era la parte de la historia que más le gustaba ya que era una niña. Pero sus padres le dieron una buena y mala noticia, la buera era que iba a tener una hermanita y la mala era que sus abuelos habían enfermado entonces ellos los tendrían que ir a cuidar, entonces la familia se mudo a otra ciudad lejos de ahí. Su hermano le había prometido a ella volver pero ella por el contrario reacciono de mala manera cosa que hirió a su hermano. Él nunca volvió a ser el mismo, ella por otro lado nunca le conoció una novia a el y siempre lo vio serio, solamente sonreía cuando le contaba las historias de sus aventuras a ella. Tanta tristeza lo estaba enfermando ya no salía, solamente para sacar las fotografías para su trabajo o para acompañar a Ona, sus padres preocupados decidieron volver a esa ciudad que en la que su hijo fue tan feliz, con la esperanza de que él se recuperar lo que solamente Ona sabía es que su hermano lo único que necesitaba era a esa chica de pelo azul y ojos celestes que se había robado la felicidad hace 10 años.

Ona acababa de llegar a su nueva casa, nueva era para ella ya que nunca había vivido ahí pero para el resto de su familia era su antigua casa en la que vieron crecer a su hijo más grande, según supo la casa la había arreglado para la familia, también sabía que ella iría a la misma escuela a la que asistió su hermano.

Ona sabia cual era su misión, era simple y sencilla era recuperar a su hermano el cual se le fue arrebatado pero culpa de un chica, sabia como se llama su nombre era bonito, era Cloe, también sabía que sus otros amigos se llamaban Fenzy y Kiet, sabia como eran físicamente ya que Zak le había explicado, mientras pensaba en todo se quedo dormida ya que mañana comenzaba en su nueva escuela.

A la mañana siguiente Ona se levanto radiante bajo a desayunar y se encontró con sus padres y hermano, desayunaron tranquilos y sus padres se fueron a sus nuevos trabajos, Zak le dijo que se apurara de que si no llegarían tarde, el la llevaría a su primer día en la nueva escuela.

Tranquilos salieron cuando llegaron se acercaron a la dirección.

-Buenos Días soy la directora Amelia, encantada de conocerlos- la directora miro bien al adulto que estaba junto a la niña- ¿Zak eres tu?- dijo confundida.

-Si señora Amelia ¿Cómo ha estado?- dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien y ¿ella es tu hermanita?- dijo sorprendida.

-Asi es me llamo Ona y tengo ocho años- dijo sonriendo la pequeña.

-Valla estoy impresionada- dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña- bueno Zak me alegra mucho verte pero ya me tengo que llevar a Ona al su salón, tu espérame ahí que tengo que hablar con vos-

-esta bien- dijo él- enana pórtate bien a la salida te vengo a buscar- dijo despidiéndose de ella.

 _Punto de Vista de Ona._

Salí de la dirección junto con la directora ella me comento de que varios de los compañeros de Zak estaba como maestros en la escuela yo les suplique de que no les dijera nada de él y le conté que era por su bien. Ella acepto, cuando entramos al salón había varios niños y la maestra era una joven de la edad de mi hermano, y tenía el pelo azul mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando nos presentaron.

Continuara

 **Espero sus reviews!**

 **Próxima actualización el viernes!**

 **Nos leemos luego Senkuns!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mi Heroe es mi hermano Zak

-Ona ella será tu maestra se llama Cloe- dijo la directora tranquila.

-Hola Ona es un gusto conocerte- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Asi que ella es la famosa Cloe por la que mi hermano ah estado tan mal.

-Hola Seño- dije tranquilamente.

-Bueno yo los dejo, hasta luego niños- dijo la directora mientras se retiraban.

-Has-ta lue-go se-ño-ri-ta di-rec-to-ra- dijeron los niños a unisono.

-Bueno niños ella es su nueva compañera se llama Ona, sean amables con ella- dijo Cloe-Ona ¿Nos Querés contar de dónde vienes?- dijo mirándome.

-Si- dije con una sonrisa- me llamo Ona y vivo con mis padres y mi hermano mayor, nos mudamos para esta ciudad ya el está enfermo y con mis padres creemos que aquí encontrara la solución. Su enfermedad no es física sino emocional, es que cuando el tenia 14 años con mis padres se tuvieron que mudar a otra ciudad ya que mis abuelos estaban muy enfermos, el acá dejo a la chica por la que abría dado la vida y cuando se fue a despedir de ella, ella la trato muy mal y le dijo cosas muy feas, conclusión mi hermano no volvió a ser el mismo, nunca tuvo novia y ni siquiera sonríe, mmm ahora que lo pienso nunca conocí a chico que describían mis padres, un chico alegre, valiente, un poco desastre, y el mas bueno del mundo.- dijo Ona.

 _Fin del punto de vista de Ona_

Todo lo que había dicho Ona le recordó a Cloe a un viejo amor que nunca olvido, y de cual se sentía herida porque pensó que se burlo de ella, le indico a Ona que se sentara y les pidió a los chicos que escribieran sobre su héroe.

 **Mientras tanto en la dirección.**

-Bien Zak, tus padres cuando te anotaron para que retiraras a Ona me comentaron de que eras fotógrafo ¿no?- dijo la directora.

-Si- dijo simplemente.

-Bueno, la escuela cumplirá cien años desde su fundación y queremos hacer que tomen fotos actuales para el video además de que se acerca la época de la foto escolar. ¿Quería saber si te interesaba el trabajo?- dijo la directora.

Zak lo pensó un momento y acepto, ya habían arreglado los términos y acordaron de que empezaría a tomar las fotos mañana. Zak salió de la escuela y se dirigió hacia una colina que había en el pueblo.

-SEN-DO-KAI- susurro y un rayo azul se lo llevo.

 **De vuelta en el salón de Ona**

Cloe les pidió que cuando salieran al recreo les dejaran los trabajos en su escritorio. En seguida busco el Ona y lo empezó a leer. Tiene una letra muy bonita.

 _Mi héroe es mi hermano mayor, su nombre es Zak._

 _Cuando mis padres se tuvieron que ir del pueblo ya que mis abuelos estaban muy enfermos. El se tuvo que despedir de la chica que ama ya que nunca la olvido pero ella lo tarto muy mal y le dijo que se había burlado de ella y que no le creía que volvería y que siempre la amaría._

 _Dos años después de que se mudaron yo nací y ya que mis padres trabajaban mi hermano se hizo cargo de mí y mis abuelos y con todas esas responsabilidades el termino la escuela y estudio una carrera de fotógrafo y es muy bueno._

 _Zak siempre esta cuando lo necesito y cuando tenía pesadillas el siempre me contaba una historia que inventaba en la que él, esa chica y otros dos amigos salvaban la Tierra de la invasión Zorn. Me encantan sus historias ya que siempre terminan con que el equipo de mi hermano siempre ganaba._

 _Mi hermano nunca se volvió a enamorar y a sonreír, nunca se volvió a mirar a otra chica y eso que trate de buscarle novia pero él nunca se olvida de ella. Cuando crezca pero encontrar a alguien que me quiera tanto como mi hermano quiere a esta chica._

 _Además de eso mi hermano es un gran jugador de futbol, pero con su tristeza solo lo hace cuando esta pensando o me ve muy triste, siempre hace monerías para que yo ría._

 _Me pregunto como era Zak cuando "salvo a la Tierra de la Invasión Zorn" jajajaja mi hermano siempre inventando un nuevo cuento para mi._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola se que me tarde aquí le traigo el tercer capitulo… poco a poco nos acercamos al final de esta historia… díganme que les parece la historia :)**

Capitulo 3

Es hermana de Zak…Usted le rompió el corazón

 _Punto de Vista de Cloe_

Ona es hermana de Zak. Zak ha vuelto, y si volvió por ella como se lo había prometido hace 10 años. No puede ser posible, tendría que hablar con Ona o con los padres de esta niña para que se le confirmen sus sospechas. Esperen y los niños… ah cierto que tiene gimnasia con Fenzy.

 _Fin del Punto de Vista de Cloe_

-Toc, toc

-Pase- dije Cloe

Entran Fenzy con Ona.

-Cloe ¿Quién es esta niña?- dijo Fenzy desconcertada.

-Ella es Ona es una alumna nueva- dijo Cloe tranquilamente.

-Bueno acá el problema esta en el que la niña no esta vestida para esta clase asi que se quedara con vos- dijo Fenzy.

-Está bien, Ona ¿Por qué esa cara? dijo Cloe al ver su carita de tristeza.

-Es que los chicos estaba por jugar al futbol- dijo Ona.

-¿Zak te enseño a jugar verdad?- dijo Cloe, la cara de Fenzy se transformo. Antes de que Ona respondiera entraron al salón Kiet junto con otra maestra.

-¿Qué ocurre Kiet, seño Luisa?-pregunto Fenzy a los recién llegados.

-Ah Fen, anda a ver los chicos- dijo Luisa.

-Ah Luisa no los podes cuidar vos es que lo que estamos hablando con esta alumna es de suma importancia para Cloe Kiet y para mi- dijo Fenzy seriamente.

-Esta bien- dijo luisa mientras se iba.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Luisa? Y ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Kiet sin entender bien que es lo que estaba pasando.

-Ella es Ona- dijo Fenzy.-Y es una alumna nueva que se acaba de mudar al pueblo con su familia y tiene un hermano mayor de nuestra edad.

-Y ¿eso que tiene de importante?-dijo Kiet aun sin entender.

-Cuando teníamos 14 años quien era un senkun?- dijo Fenzy.

-Entonces las historias que Zak me cuenta no son mentiras de el son reales y ustedes son sus viejos amigos de la infancia, mejor dicho de toda la vida, entonces usted es Kiet el guerrero verde, glotón y el mejor amigo de mi hermano-dijo la niña señalándolo el peli verde solamente se limito a asentir- y tu eres Fenzy la guerrera rosa, poco femenina y la mas valiente –aunque Fenzy se enojo un poco con lo primero luego sonrió y asintió Ona estaba animada pero cuando giro hacia Cloe cambio su mirada drásticamente por una de tristeza y enojo- y usted seño Cloe es la chica por la cual mi hermano anda tan mal, la que le dijo no se que tantas cosas que los lastimaron de por vida a mi hermano, usted no sabe todo lo que el paso, y sabe lo que mas me enoja que aunque ya allá pasado tanto tiempo mi hermano la sigue amando. Usted le robo la alegría a Zak el chico que fue su amigo yo no lo conozco por su culpa- dijo Ona llorando descubrir que su maestra era esa persona que le había roto el corazón su querido hermano la superaba.

 **En la dimensión Luls.**

Zak acababa de llegar y recorría el lugar, cuantos entrenamientos, alegrías y festejos había vivido en este campo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo una voz por detrás de un os arbusto.

-Tämpo- dijo Zak llamándolo para que salga.

-Zak eres tu después de tanto tiempo- dijo el wadan al ver a su Senkun.

-Si he crecido pero si- dijo Zak con un leve pero genuina sonrisa.

-Y el equipo ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo están los otros?-dijo Tämpo.

-No se yo acabo de volver al pueblo, una semana después de ganar el gran torneo mis abuelos enfermaron de gravedad y con mis padres nos tuvimos que mudar de urgencia, fallecieron hace unos meses y volvimos ayer- dijo Zak con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Bueno es entendible…- dijo Tämpo.

De pronto Zak tuvo un presentimiento.-lo siento Tämpo luego vengo y seguimos hablando pero tengo un presentimiento de que Ona me necesita- dijo Zak mientras emprendía la caminata hacia el portal.

-Bueno Zak pero… ¿Quién es Ona?-dijo Tämpo desconcertado.

-Mi hermanita- dijo Zak con una sonrisita.

-Te has vuelto muy responsable mi estimado Senkun- dijo Tämpo con cariño en su voz.

Zak había escuchado lo que dijo Tämpo pero o tuvo tiempo de agradecerle ya el portal se lo llevo para la Tierra al llegar salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela de Ona.

Ya estaba llegando a la escuela.

 **Adios Senkuns!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Las razones por las cuales estoy actualizando tan rápido es porque tengo internet en mi casa… ahora responderé unos review.**

 **-Perlacarroza: no aun falta para el fin… faltan mas cosas. Gracias por el Review :)**

Capitulo 4

¿Zak eres tu?...Si soy yo.

 **En el salón de Ona**

Ona no aguanto mas estar en el salón y salió corriendo por los pasillos, los tres adultos salieron tras ella pero la pequeña era rápida y ya les llevaba mucha ventaja. Ona corrió se acordaba en donde era salida y asi ahí se dirigió quería que su hermano mayor estuviera ahí para consolarla, cruzo la puerta y ahí lo vio y corrió a sus brazos llorando Zak estaba asustado por el estado de su hermana, la alzo y trato de calmarla y lo único que Ona le decía lo quiere.

-Ona ¿Por qué te saliste del salón, que te hizo tu maestra?- pregunto Zak enojándose un poco.

-Zak el problema es que ella no quiere a su maestra ya que es la causante de que su hermano sea distinto al que conoció ella- dijo Cloe saliendo junto con Kiet y Fenzy.

-¿Zak eres tu?-preguntaron Kiet y Fenzy a unísono.

-Si, asi que Cloe es la maestra de mi hermana, hey Ona cálmate,- decía Zak tratando de calmarla pero ella seguía llorando lo único que decía es que quería irse con el a la casa, y como no podía calmarla decidió entrar con los chicos y hablar con la directora para retirar a Ona, al ver a la niña ella acepto, Ona se quedo unos minutos con la directora y Zak fue al salón junto con Cloe. Mientras Zak guardaba las cosas de Ona Cloe analizaba al muchacho que tenia en frente había cambiado en todos los sentidos, según ella se veía mas guapo pero su mirada no era la misma que irradiaba felicidad y seguridad sino que ahora se mostraba siempre triste y apagada.

En su mente resonaba todo lo que le había dicho a Zak el dia que se fue a despedir de ella.

 _Flashback_

 _-Sabes Zak, no te quiero volver a ver... no soy tu juguete... olvídate de mi, no me vuelvas a buscar, no quiero saber nada de ti, te ODIO y desearía nunca haberte conocido- después de decir todo eso Cloe salio corriendo, Zak comenzó a llorar si eso era lo Cloe sentía no la volvería a buscar pero eso no significaba que seria el mismo ese dia el corazón de Zak murió, dejo de sentir, dejo de amar..._

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Adiós Cloe- dijo Zak, esas palabras la trajeron a la realidad. Quiso detenerlo pero algo en su cuerpo se lo impidió y entonces se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar. Al rato volvieron Kiet y Fenzy y la encontraron llorando trataron de calmarla y le avisaron que esa tarde irían a la casa de Zak ha hablar de lo ocurrido en estos 10 años, Cloe estaba apunto de negarse pero no podía seguir ocultándose para no enfrentarlo.

Después de eso los chicos volvieron al salon y todos le preguntaron el porque se había retirado Ona, Cloe les dijo de que había tenido un problema personal y por eso se había ido.

La clase continuó sin contra tiempos, llego la hora en la que todos se fueron, Cloe se fue a su casa y se encontró con sus padres; ellos al verla como había llegado decidieron hablar con ella, Cloe les contó la verdad de como y por que había terminado con Zak, lo que ocurrió en la escuela de que la hermana de Zak era alumna de ella y lo que decía el ensayo de Ona, sus padres lo leyeron y algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y algunas risas se les escaparon.

Los padres de Cloe estaban admirados por la nobleza de Zak, él nunca dejó de amar a su hija y tampoco la hizo quedar mal enfrente de la niña se notaba que ese enojo que mostraba el escrito era genuino de la niña. Después Cloe les contó lo que le dijo en el salón de cuando se escapo y como Zak estaba en la puerta del colegio calmándola, como la trato con frialdad y como se mostro sin amor ante ellos sus viejos amigos.

Los padres de ellas comprendieron su reacción y lo justificaron, Cloe mostro su enojo ante eso pero se callo sus padres tenían razón fue muy injusta con Zak y si algo sabia ella bien es que los niños no mienten y que los que escribió Ona era cierto. Tenia una ganas enorme de ir a buscarlo pedirle perdón y recuperar ese amor. Primero debía ganarse su confianza y amistad y luego tal vez podría aspirar a recuperar su amor.

Tocaron el timbre en casa de Cloe y ella abrió eran los chicos que la venían a buscar para ir a ver a Zak. Cuando llegaron Ona les abrió la puerta se la veía mas tranquila.

-Ona ¿quien es?- pregunto su madre.

-Somos nosotros señora los amigos de Zak- dijo en un pequeño grito Kiet.

-Ah hola chicos, vaya como han crecido- dijo la madre al verlos y hacerlos entrar.-seguro vienen a ver a Zak, Ona ¿en donde esta tu hermano?-.

-Creo que en su habitación-dijo la niña.

-Ah Ona te traje la tarea ya que te retiraste antes- dijo Cloe con cariño y suavidad.

-ah gracias seño- dijo Ona con tranquilidad.

-Vaya Cloe no pensé que terminaras siendo maestra- dijo la madre del rubio.

-si es que me encanta estar con lo niños- dijo la peli azul con una genuina sonrisa.

-mamá, Zak no despierta- dijo Ona llorando.

-Oh no, discúlpenme- dijo la madre del rubio mientras salia corriendo hacia la habitación de el.

Los chicos no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron atrás de ella, llegaron a la habitación y ahí estaba Zak, inconsciente, su madre llamo rápido a médico que enseguida estuvo ahí.

Luego de revisarlo le dio una inyección y a los minutos despertó, sin entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor y comenzó a llorar, su madre rápidamente lo abrazo y Ona les pidió que salieran, escribió una nota y la pego en la heladera y luego les pidió a los chicos que salieran, ellos sin protestar siguieron a la niña hasta la colina en donde estaba el portal.

 **Adios Senkuns!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Es domingo y en Buenos Aires llueve. Lo único que se, es que Sendokai no me pertenece**

Capitulo 5

Te Amo, no te Odio, Nunca podría Odiarte

-Bueno esto que vieron es nuevo para ustedes- los tres asintieron-si entendí bien el medico de Zak le dijo que esto podría pasar, Zak al volver aquí se reencontró con un pasado que lo golpeo de frente, esa parte fue cuando los vio en la escuela- dijo Ona.

-Y ¿y desde cuando hace eso?- pregunto Cloe con temor a la reacción de la niña.

-eso se lo puede responder mis padres si yo le respondiera desde toda mi vida, esos ataques le dan cada tanto, y este fue leve- dijo haciendo una pausa- se desmaya y si no llamamos al doctor a tiempo entra en estado de coma por unos dias, la ultima ves que estuvo en coma fue hace dos semana el doctor dijo que lo vigilaran porque era muy probable que entrara de nuevo-dijo Ona ahora llorando. Cloe se acercó y la abrazo y Ona se dejo abrazar.

-escúchame atentamente Ona, yo se que no le debía de haber dicho todas esas cosas a tu hermano, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento. Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado lo que puedo hacer es arreglarlo por el bien de él y el mio, no te mentiré y ellos son testigos de que nunca me volví a enamorar-dijo Cloe.

-créeme ella nunca lo olvido y siempre lo amo- dijo Fenzy.

-cuando le dije todo eso a Zak, estaba enojada, pensé que se había burlado de mi y que era un jugo para él, no quería ver la realidad esta enojada con la situación de que el se tenia que ir que me pareció correcto echarle toda la culpa a Zak por ser el quien se iba- dijo Cloe llorando, Ona la abrazo.

-le creo seño, por favor cure a mi hermano, hable con él-dijo Ona modo de suplica.

-si y que tal si volvemos a tu casa- Ona asintió ante lo dicho por Cloe. Todos bajaron de la colina y fueron a casa de la pequeña cuando llegaron el padre de Zak ya estaba y los recibió con una cara que no era de alegría.

-Papa ¿que pasa... Zak esta bien?-dijo Ona preocupada.

-Ona... Hola chicos... lo que pasa es que tu hermano... esta dormido - dijo finalmente el hombre.

-¿Pero esta bien?- dijo esta vez Cloe con su tono de preocupación.

-Ona ve con mama y ayúdala con Zak- dijo el padre la niña asintió y salio para la habitación del rubio.- bueno ya Ona no esta les diré la verdad-suspiro- Zak no esta bien y lamento decirte Cloe que es tu culpa y tambien eres la única que lo puede sanar...por tu cara me doy cuenta de que todo lo que le dijiste hace años fue un enojo del momento y no pensaste que todo eso traería consecuencias, nosotros tampoco lo pensamos creímos que lo superaría cuando comenzara el colegio o mas tarde con el nacimiento de Ona pero no, sus compañeros lo quieren mucho, pero el nunca salia con ellos, la primera vez que se desmalló fue en la escuela y ahí los profesores tuvieron que contarles toda la verdad ya no se lo podían ocultar a los compañeros. Ahí ellos decidieron que tratarían de lograr que Zak se alegre y te olvide, Cloe- dijo el padre de Zak.- como lo ven no lo lograron, han intentado de todo y cuando estuvo en coma la ultima vez les comunicamos nuestra decisión de volver acá y les comentamos que acá vivías vos... Ellos se alegraron y esperan que Zak se recuperen vendrán en un mes para ver como sigue- dijo el padre con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Cloe lloraba no podía creer lo que había provocado-¿Puedo hablar con Zak?-pregunto tímidamente.

-Si-dijo el padre.

Cloe no perdió el tiempo y salio para el cuarto del rubio, la puerta estaba cerrada, toco y le abrió Ona, la hizo pasar entro en el cuarto y lo primero que le llamo la atención son los dibujos y las fotografías y lo segundo fue los medicamento que estaban sobre la mesa y el chico que se encontraba en la cama.

-mamá - dijo Ona llamándole la atención a su madre que no dejaba de ver a su hermano.

-Hola chicos- saludo la mujer, Kiet y Fenzy saludaron con la mano y Cloe fijo un leve hola.

-Señora ¿puedo hablar con Zak?- dijo Cloe, la mujer la miro y luego miro a su hijo y luego asintió. Los padres de Zak, Ona y los chicos la dejaron sola junto con un dormido Zak.

-Cloe cuando despierte háblale tranquilamente para que no se altere- dijo la madre, Cloe asintió.

Se quedaron solos Cloe poso su mirada en el rubio que dormía tranquilamente, luego dirigió su mirada hacia las fotos y dibujos, había dibujos de ellos como guerreros sendokai, de ellos solos, de Tämpo, Lalith y Lula. Las fotos eran de Zak con un montos de chicos todos felicitando a Zak era su cumpleaños número 18 y otras con Ona. Luego se dirigió y se sentó al lado de Zak, él comenzaba a despertarse.

-¿Cloe... que haces aquí en mi casa... porque estas llorando?... sabes eres mas linda cuando sonríes- dijo Zak tranquilo con una pequeña sonrisa-perdona seguro que vienes por compromiso a ver a una persona que odias- dijo cambiando su semblante y mirando para el costado- sabes ya te puedes ir aun estoy vivo y no ye preocupes por mi- dijo Zak aun sin mirarla.

-Zak lo siento no debi de haberte dicho eso, me enoje porque al fin el chico que me gusta se decidió a pedirme que fuera su novia y a la semana siguiente y me dijo de que se iba a mudar y yo como toda niñita me enoje y decidí culparlo de todo y le dije cosas que nunca sentí ni siento por él- dijo Cloe llorando mientras que Zak seguía sin mirarla- después de que el se fuera yo me quede muy triste y al ver que no volvía me sentía culpable porque sabia que era por mi culpa y todas las cosas que le dije, luego de 10 años conocí a una niña que era la hermanita menor de él y junto con sus padres me contaron todo los que sufrió no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento y lo único que le pido a el es que me perdone, no aspiro a su amor porque no lo merezco y es pedir mucho...-Cloe seguía llorando y Zak seguía sin mirarla su mente estaba confundida no sabia si creer o no. Cerro los ojos y empezó a recordar todo los entrenamientos y combates, cuando pelearon contra Lalith y el la atrapó.

-Cloe si el te perdonara y te propone que vuelvan aunque el sea una persona inestable ¿lo aceptarías de nuevo?- pregunto Zak tímidamente.

La cara de la peli azul se ilumino y una leve sonrisa pinto su rostro - bueno si el me perdona yo haría hasta lo imposible para que el vuelva a la normalidad ya que en parte fue mi culpa- dijo.

Zak al escucharla se giro y la miro a los ojos -Cloe por mi todo olvidado, si querés podemos volver a esa tarde en la que te dije que me gustabas y si querías ser mi novia... y ahora te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cloe querés ser mi novia?- dijo el rubio dulcemente.

Cloe seguía llorando pero ahora de felicidad, al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos Zak sentó y la abrazo fuertemente y empezaron ambos a llorar.

-Te amo, no te odio y nunca podre odiarte- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Él le sonrió dulcemente.

 **Hasta Pronto Senkuns**

 **Hasta el Domingo! Besos y dejen Review!**


End file.
